To date there is a paucity of research and information on Latino male cancer survivors, who are part of the largest and fastest growing racial/ethnic minority group in the United States. Considering the long term treatment related side effects that deeply affect quality of life, and that Latinos are being diagnosed at younger ages, it is critical that we develop a better understanding of the supportive care needs of this at-risk population. Currently, there are few available data that provide information with regard to supportive care needs for developing and or adapting relevant interventions for Latino cancer male survivors. While several English- language instruments have been developed to assess supportive care needs of cancer survivors, such as the Cancer Survivor Unmet Needs measure (CaSUN), none have been culturally adapted for or validated among Latino Spanish speaking survivors. Guided by an emic-etic paradigm, this study will use an exploratory mixed method study design, which employs a series of iterative and group consensus-building approaches. A three phase iterative approach will be used to translate and adapt the CaSUN using the Cultural Equivalency Model for Translating and Adapting Instruments. This process also emphasized the use of conceptual, content semantic and technical equivalence techniques through all phases of the study. The specific aims are to 1) use qualitative methods to explore the supportive care needs of Latino male cancer survivors to inform the cultural adaption of the CaSUN, 2) adapt the Spanish language CaSUN using systematic and iterative methods, and 3) pilot test and provide initial evidence of validity and reliability of the translated and culturally adapted measure for Latino male cancer survivors. It is expected that study findings will inform an evidence-based approach for the cross-cultural adaptation of validated measures and add to the sparse literature on cancer survivorship among Latino men. Findings are expected to contribute to the existing science of cancer-related health disparities by providing a more in-depth understanding of the supportive care needs of Latino male cancer survivors, a rapidly growing group in the US. In terms of overall cancer survivorship significance, the study is expected to yield a measure that has had broad implications and application for future psych educational intervention that engage and support underserved cancer survivors in managing their illness and recovery.